Warriors: Chapter 2
Brook S. Harbor II Secrets I shrugged on my shoulder pad, slipping the leather strap through the glimmering, gold belt buckel, and then tightening it in place. I wrapped the cold, skin colored athletic tape around my ankles and wrists, smoothing them out as I did so. I looked in the bathroom mirror, straightening out my lucious pinkle curls, and sliding a pair of contacts over my shimmering, sapphire eyes. With a quick inhale, I squeezed into my solid, gold armor-bikini, clasps the straps in place at the back. Yes. That's right. A solid, gold bikini. Why would I wear that, you ask? I wear it because I'm Brook- Brook S. Harbor. My name is Brook S. Harbor...and I'm a mermaid. Yeah, you heard me right. I have a fish tail, and I can breathe under water. Well...techincally, I can "grow" a fish tail. When in water, I can summon all of my godly energy to transform my humanoid legs into a fish tail. Why? Well, I am the daughter of a river nymp after all. Being a mermiad and all, this is the reason why I wear a swimsuit instead of armor. In regular armor, it's impossible for me to transform. My tail isn't able to unfurl out of those, tight, League armor slacks. Anyway, I grabbed the small pendant off of the marble, counter and wrapped it around my wrist. I stared down at the gold, shimmering charm, and fastened into the center of the pendant, the symbol of a glowing, silver trident emblazoned on it. This pendant, given to me by my grandfather (a river god), had the ability to tansform into a trident at my will. Concentrating deeply, I asked my inner self to contact the powers of the Olympians- to turn one object from another. Before I knew it, I was holding a glistening, gold trident with three prons, each topped with a sharp, dagger-like tip. Three rubies were studded into the hilt, and I could practically feel the flowing, liquid energy coursing through the weapon's body. Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door. My eyes snapped open wide, my trident morphing back into a pendant. I quckly shrugged on my belt, and then made my qay to the door. Hesitantly, I wrapped my fingers around the rusted, copper door knob and yanked it open...to find Seth waiting in the hall. "Oh hi, Brook!" he smiled. His teeth were as white as snow, and his beautiful brown eyes were enough to make any girl melt. I blushed as he smiled, and felt my mouth drop open, then close suddenly. Embarrassment washed over me, and I quickly pushed past Seth into the hall. I had liked Seth evey since I had joined the League. With his culry brown hair, his luscious, beautiful brouwn eyes, and a brain fit only for a childof Athena, Seth Adler was the complete package- hot and ''smart. Plus, we had already kissedbefore...of course, though, it was on a mission...and it was a taged kiss...but it was a kiss nonetheless. Outside in the compartment, everyone was sitting down, tapping their foot anxiously or pacing back and forth across the carpetedfloor. The only person who had managed to fall asleep was Flinn, but Silena had woken him up just in time to warn him about the drool sliding down his face. I sat down next to Silena and rubbed her back. The girl ''had been through quite the amount of pressure and pain lately, having almost drowned a few hours ago. But Silena was brave fighter- and a pretty one, to boot. I'd always been jealous of Silena, with her long, wavy blonde hair and her gorgeous sea, green eyes. Almost every guy in the League had fallen for her, save her Athena and Poseidon relatives. Yes, Silena was a Legacy- just like me. The daughter of two demigods (a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena), Silena had no problem handling her business. With just a bow and a quiver of arrows, Silena was almost a complete, one woman army. So, as I said, I had always been jealous of her...until I'd kissed Seth. Though it was staged, I felt the sparks, felt the true feeling of what it was...and being his niece, I knew Silena couldn't take him away from me. Suddenly the plane lurched forward, knocking everyone on their butts and into a seat. Silena's eyes widened. She swerved aroud in her seat and stared out the glass pane window. "We're here..." she muttered, turning back to us. As the plane decended over London, Silea went over the plans with us. Liquid Fire's base was hidden deep underneath the River Thames. My mission? Dive in, plant the charges, and blow the place sky high. Then, if they were needed, the rest of Omega Team would be waiting above the surface to fight any of LF's reinforcements. If ll went well? We would have one extra day to tour London and have fun... I nodded in understanding as Silena finished her explanation. Behind me I could hear the sound of the cargo dek door opening, like the sound a sealing Ziplock bag makes. I tightened my pendant's grip around my wrist, straightened out my swimsuit-armor, and slowly began to walk towards the edge of the plane. Wind whipped across my cheeks, rain beating hard at the plane's metallic shell. As I readied myself to jump, I looked back...to see Seth's smile. He waved at me and gave a thmbs up and, with a blush, I jumped. The water was cold as it hit my face. It swirled arond my head, groping my hair and caressing my cheeks. It took me a second to adjust, but soon I could see clearly in the River Thams. Dark, murky water swirled around me, making it almost impossible to see, but easy to sneak. My legs kicked out underneath me and, in one swift motion, they were a long, shiny, scaly pink fish tail. Now, trust me, you've never truly lived...until you've swam with a fish tail for legs. I jetted through the water like a bullet, my tail swerving up and down. As Iswam, I could feel the energy coursing through my veins, willing me to go forward. Suddenly, there was a loud clang from beneath me. Flipping back around, I lowered my head and squinted my eyes, straining to see the small, white light at the bottom of the River Thames. With a sudden burst of caution, fear, and joy, I propelled myself downward towards the light. I was met by a large glowing trap door, a few streaks of light leaking out of it. A small, rusty iron handle was fastened into the door, covered in barnacles and seaweed. Branded into the handle- fit for only the trained eye to see- was the Liquid Fire symbol- a blue drop of fire. I gave a sigh of relief at finding the base, but also sucked in a breath of fear. However, I quickly brushed this fear away, and grabbed the handle. I pulled and pulled, but the door didn't open. Having no other choice, I summoned the power of my river god grandfather. I swirled my hand in a spiral motion, letting the water flow across my fingers. With all my might, I sent a giant ball of boiling water into the door, and the wrought iron broke under the pressure. The vaccum-like force that followed was unexpected. A swirling vortex of bubbles and water erupted from the newly made hole, and I was sucked through the door, tail first. I could feel my body banging up against the tight, metal walls, as if I was roughly sliding down a narrow chute. I closed my eyes- as not to take any visual damaged- and relaxes my body. This was the best thing to do when stuck in a tight situation. It helped immensely with movement. I felt a sudden sliding motion, and then the walls were gone. From the sound of the harsh wind whipping around my ears, I knew I was falling. With a soft thunk ''and and loud splash ''I plummeted into a pool of water. Opening my eyes, I swam to the surface and found myself in a large, oval room made of gray stone. A small island rested into the center, connected to a stone, man-made bridge that lead over to a small, rocky formation that jutted out from the opposite wall. Atop the rocky formation sat a door made of red mahogany and bronze. Etched into the door was the Liquid Fire symbol. I sucked in a cold breath and dove over to the island, lifting myself up into the sandy beach. As I crawled up onto the shore, my fish tail slowly began to morph back into a slender, fair skinned legs. It was a small island, the size of maybe an average bedroom. There was nothing on it but sand, a few Drachmas, and some seashells. I grabbed a handful of Drachmas, stuffing them in my bikini, and made my way over to the bridge. The stone was cold under my bare feet, and my hair was plastered to my neck with water. As I made my way over to the door, I unleashed my trident and broke the silver lock on the handle. Slowly opening and closing the door, I made my way into what looked like a giant sorage unit.Giant, florescent red lights hung from the ceiling, bathing the room in a sea of red. Giant metal crates polluted the floor, each with the LF logo and the "fragile" stamp on it. Now was my chance. All I had to do was place the C4 charges somewhere vital- mabe in the center- and run like hell. I looked around, my eyes darting from crate to crate. I reached into my bikini, pulling out a glowing, black box of C4, wrapped around with a single stick of dynamite. A large, piece of extra-sticky gum was stuck on the back of the box. Noiselessly, I tip-toed over to a large, clear spot on the floor and placed the charge on the floor. Tapping the automated explosion button, I bolted out of the room as the count down began. ~ When the base exploded, I was already half way down the cobblestone streets of London. To the unknowing, it looked like a large water spout erupting out of the water. People stared in awe, clapping at the beautiful display. I, however, knew what it was. It was a Liquid Fire base exploding into the morning sunlight. That was one down....and only gods know how many more to go. I met up with the others at around lunch time. The team was sitting at a local bistro, chowing down on a platter of ham sandwhiches and iced tea. As I approached, the team snapped their fingers, as if we were in a poetry club. Silena got up and hugged me, and I was greeted by a pat on the back from Flinn. Seth gave me a wink and then kissed me on the cheek, as I sat down at the table. With cheeks as red as blood, I sat down next to him and began drinking a cup of tea. "Amazing work, Brook!" Silena smiled, patting me on the hand. "I hate that you had to do it all yourself...but it seemed to all work out in the end!" She grinned and continued to eat her sandwhich. I nodded, smiling at Seth, then buried my head in my sandwhich. At around two or 3 O' clock, the boys left the table, deciding to go get some desert. As they left, Silena nudged me and winked. I laughed, and scratched my chin. "What?" "What do you mean 'what'? Girl, I saw it! We all did! He kissed you!" "It was just on the cheek..." I said, blushing. "Cheek, smheek!" sh said, blowing it off. "He's totally into you, Brook. Just wait till Summer. You two are totall gonna go and-" She was cut off suddenly, her eyes widening. I looked at her. "W-what's wrong...Silena?" I turned around, and my jaw dropped. My lip tremble and a wave of fear swam up my spine. Standing behind me were two huge, musceled men, dressed in black polos. They had shades over their heads, and the Liquid Fire logo rested on their breast pockets.One of them was bald...and carrying two large napsacks. "Let's make this easy ladies," he grinned. I gave out one last cry of help for the boys, and then everything went black. ( Deshi Basara Rise Up 22:50, August 25, 2012 (UTC)) Category:Warriors Category:The Olympian League Category:Bladewood Category:Earth-865